


Talk to me

by push_it_hajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyway it's gay, Confessions, Confused Oikawa, Getting Together, M/M, Movie Festival, Movie Night, Outdoor Movie Watching, Should I tag this as angst or ffluff I don't even know, There's also a blushing Iwa-chan struggling with words, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/push_it_hajime/pseuds/push_it_hajime
Summary: Would you rather see me dead or yours?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a few weeks ago when our school went to a movie festival, similar to this one. I hope you'll enjoy reading it.
> 
> Also, Dori-chan, thank you for inspiring me for some parts of it again ;^

“Are we there yet?” Oikawa leaned his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and pushed his feet over to the seat in front of him.  
“No. Clearly not. Can you not?” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa’s head away and moved closer to the edge of his seat.  
“Oikawa,” Makki said in an unpleasant tone. “I know you’re trying to get comfortable but if you kick my seat one more time, I’m going to tell Iwaizumi to restrain you.”  
Oikawa sat up and leaned into the space between the two seats where Makki and Mattsun were sitting. “Your choice of words doesn’t suit a person your age!” He sighed. “But seats on buses are so freaking uncomfortable. My back hurts. And my knees and my butt and my head. The conditioning is awful. I want to get out already.”  
Mattsun turned to Oikawa. “I want to sleep, Oikawa. Wake me up when we arrive.” Or, in other words, _go away_. Oikawa sulked. He wasn’t really offended, but he was in a bad mood because of the long bus ride in the first place.

“Iwa-chan,” he called. “Wanna play a game?”  
“No,” the ace replied. “I want to rest.” Iwaizumi sighed as he leaned back in his seat. They were almost at the very back of the bus, surrounded by the other third years since they were going on a field trip with their school. After classes, of course.  
“But I’m so bored. Are we there yet?” Oikawa was all about complaining every time they went somewhere with a bus. Even before tournaments, he would irritate the shit out of the entire team. Iwaizumi, especially.  
“You just asked that less than a minute ago. Shut up. I’m tired from classes and practice and I want to rest a little, okay? Besides, we only left ten minutes ago, we’re not gonna be there for a while.” Iwaizumi looked at his friend. He knew it was a mistake letting Oikawa sit by the window because he could almost never sit still and be quiet, unlike Iwaizumi. “You wanna switch seats?”  
Oikawa restlessly nodded. Iwaizumi sighed. He lifted his heavy, sleepy body and stood up so Oikawa could slither out and Iwaizumi sat by the window, putting his earphones in so Oikawa couldn’t bother him anymore.  
For some time, Oikawa impatiently sat in his seat and even tried to bug Iwaizumi once. The look he received was enough for him to stop.  
“Kaori! Do you have a free seat?” Oikawa moved away a bit and sat with some of their other classmates. They had fun the entire ride. They laughed and even sang some parts of popular songs. Some classmates shared candy with him and asked him about the upcoming volleyball games. Oikawa politely asked everyone to come cheer on them. He enjoyed talking to them.  
But Oikawa wasn’t really satisfied. He returned to his seat only a few minutes before they arrived to their destination. Iwaizumi, Mattsun and Makki were still sleeping. He wondered if the morning practice had perhaps been a bit too much. But he was anxious about nationals. They all finally wanted to win against Shiratorizawa but suddenly, a new opponent had appeared that could easily take their place in the finals as well: Karasuno.  
Oikawa didn’t want to think about these things too much during school. He just smiled at Iwaizumi and quietly sat next to him, not to wake him up. He unlocked his phone but he locked it after a few moments of swiping between different apps and his gallery. He was bored.

The bus stopped after a few moments and Oikawa stretched. Makki woke up as soon as the bus stopped and slowly started waking up Mattsun with light pokes and quiet calls. Oikawa didn’t know how to wake up Iwaizumi. He would love to do it with a kiss, of course, but Iwaizumi had told him about a week ago that he didn’t feel the same.  
Oikawa had told him the confession was a joke.  
What an idiot.  
“Iwa-chan …” Oikawa poked his shoulder. “Iwa-chan, wake up. We’re here.” He poked him again, this time his ribs. The ace opened his eyes and grumbled something that Oikawa couldn’t understand.  
“What …” Iwaizumi stretched. He was adorable. His irises were foggy, but at the same time it looked like there were thousands of golden stars dusted all over them and his eyelashes fluttered perfectly when he tried to understand where exactly he was.  
Oikawa bit his lip. “We’ve arrived.” He stood up without any further explanations, wrapped a scarf around his neck and walked toward the exit with the rest of the students. He left Iwaizumi behind, because it hurt to look at him being so naturally beautiful.  
When he got off the bus, he realized it was raining. He quickly opened his bright blue umbrella with small white dots; it matched the colors of his volleyball uniform. He didn’t look around. He didn’t want to care about Iwaizumi, even though he knew they had two hours off before they had to meet in front of the auditorium.

“Oikawa,” Hanamaki called. He appeared behind him with Matsukawa, both squished under a tiny black umbrella and already soaked to their knees. It didn’t seem to bother them, though. “We’re going with Kikuchi and the others, are you coming?”  
‘Is Iwa-chan going?’ he wanted to ask, but he kept quiet. He assumed Iwaizumi was going with them, so he quietly shook his head and smiled. “No thank you, I have some stuff I want to do. I’ll meet you at the auditorium.” He waved. So he was going to spend two hours alone. So what. It wasn’t like he hadn’t before.  
He sighed when he saw most of the students grouping up and leaving, each in their own direction. He stood in front of the bus, alone, with his bright blue dotted umbrella and a scarf around his neck. The scarf was loose, matching his eye color and his school uniform.  
What was he going to do?  
“So,” a voice behind him called. Oikawa turned around and saw Iwaizumi standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and his face completely wet. “Are you hungry?”  
Oikawa couldn’t help but smile. He was pretty sure the tears in his eyes were just raindrops. He needed a moment or two to realize he was still only standing there, not doing anything. He rushed over to Iwaizumi and covered him with his own umbrella.  
“A little,” he said. “Want to grab a bite?”  
Iwaizumi nodded. He didn’t say anything, he just looked at Oikawa as if asking him to move, and so they moved.

They weren’t familiar with the city they were in, so they needed some time to reach a diner that looked comfortable enough. They didn’t order anything special, sticking to the cheapest thing on the menu, and they sat awkwardly at their table while they waited for their food to arrive.  
“You know that the food in here is really unhealthy, right?” Oikawa tried to break the awkward silence.  
Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes but he didn’t say anything.  
“And it isn’t good for our muscles, either. We’re going to have to work twice as hard to get back in shape-“  
“Not from one meal, though,” Iwaizumi interrupted. He looked at Oikawa, who looked away, and sighed. “Come on. Stop worrying about volleyball so much. We’re on a field trip. Let’s have fun, okay?”  
Oikawa nodded, still looking away. “Okay,” he said. He looked up and he smiled. “Okay. Let’s have fun.” There was something promising in his look, that particular spark that Iwaizumi had probably been waiting for. The ace smiled back, though not replying because their meals were brought to their table.  
“Enjoy your meal,” the waitress said with a pleasant smile, before she left them alone.  
They sat in the back corner of the room, in a slightly darker part of the diner and at a table for two. There was a half dead plant on it, on top of a bright yellow table cloth with small blue dots, or stars. The light above their table was almost out of power only about a minute after they sat down.  
Oikawa wasn’t so sure anymore why they had chosen that diner out of the ones they had seen. Perhaps, it was an illustration of their relationship. Slowly and steadily falling apart but somehow still working in the necessary parts.  
He took a bite of his sandwich. It wasn’t good. It tasted like dead meat. It tasted like dead meat even though Oikawa was a vegetarian.  
Iwaizumi seemed to be enjoying his meal, though. Like he didn’t notice how disgusting slaughtered, tortured meat inside his two pieces of bread really was. Like he didn’t care that somebody had to DIE for the pleasure he was getting from this meal.  
Oikawa pushed the sandwich away. He KNEW there wasn’t any meat inside it, but he couldn’t eat it. His appetite had left him. A week ago.  
He stared down at his plate. He didn’t want to look at Iwaizumi while he was eating. He didn’t want to disturb HIMSELF with looking at Iwaizumi, enjoying his meal. He just quietly waited, listening to the rain, listening to the clock above the counter and waiting for Iwaizumi to finish. Finish eating, talking, walking next to him.

Iwaizumi quietly stood up, walked to the pleasant waitress and spent some time away from Oikawa. When he returned, he quietly reached out his hand. When he didn’t get a response, because Oikawa was too distracted, he picked up his umbrella, grabbed him by his elbow and dragged the listless boy out of the room.  
He dragged him along behind him for some time, then he sat him down under a tree. It hadn’t stopped raining, but they were a bit safer under it. Iwaizumi still held the umbrella above them, covering them both. He stared down at his friend.  
“Karasuno isn’t going to win,” he started. He was going to add something else but he saw his friend’s body shaking under him.  
Oikawa was laughing. He was chuckling, he even covered his mouth with his palm. He looked up. And he laughed again. He rushed to stand up, suddenly looking down at Iwaizumi and squinted.  
“I _know_ ,” he said. His face returned to its previous expression – expression-less.  
He sighed. “We don’t have much time left,” he said. “We better get going.” He started walking, without an umbrella or anything. Iwaizumi quietly followed him, pushed the umbrella to his hand and stood still. At first, Oikawa didn’t notice that Iwaizumi had stopped moving. But when he turned around, he saw him standing in the middle of the road with his arms crossed.  
There was great fear in Oikawa’s eyes. “What are you doing?!” he yelled.  
“Waiting to get hit by a car,” Iwaizumi replied.  
“Why?” Oikawa dropped his gaze. “Why … You can’t! Come here, you can’t die!”  
Iwaizumi started walking toward Oikawa. “So you do care … Stop pretending you don’t.” He shook his head. “Would you let me get hit by a car?”  
Oikawa speechlessly stared at him. “Of course not! Why would you even think that?” He didn’t know what Iwaizumi was doing. Was he sick?  
Iwaizumi looked Oikawa in the eyes. “Good. And I won’t stand you like this for a second longer; tell me what’s wrong right now. There’s a truck coming down the road. It’s gonna be here any moment. You better tell me.”  
Oikawa was left speechless. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. Should he leave Iwaizumi to die and become a slaughtered, tortured dead piece of meat? Should he let him die for NOTHING? Was a confession really worth someone’s life?  
Oikawa was trapped. He was frozen. He wanted to scream at Iwaizumi and he wanted to _push_ him under that truck.  
‘DIE!’ he screamed in his head.

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi begged. He begged with his eyes, not because he wanted to die but because he wanted to _know_.  
The truck was getting closer and Iwaizumi was ready to run.

“I’ll tell you!”

Oikawa’s scream echoed the empty streets of the city and his umbrella dropped on the floor.  
“I’ll tell you. Just … let us … Let us go. We’re late. And, Iwa-chan, please hold my hand. I don’t want you to get hit by a truck.”  
Iwaizumi picked up the umbrella. He offered his hand to Oikawa. He didn’t say anything anymore, he held the umbrella above them again and squeezed Oikawa’s hand while they walked up the street.

It was a fact they had gotten lost. They didn’t even try to deny it. With some stranger’s help, though, they managed to get back to the auditorium safely and even in time.  
They didn’t speak the entire way to the auditorium. They held hands and walked in unison, but they didn’t speak. The broken light from the diner popped into Oikawa's head again suddenly, as if to remind him of how broken they were, too.

The rain didn’t seem like it was going to stop anytime soon, their shoes were soaking wet but at that point, so was the rest of their clothing. They didn’t care, at least Oikawa didn’t, and he walked next to Iwaizumi in complete silence while his mind worked twice as hard as usual.  
He was thinking about him, about Iwaizumi, and actually even about Karasuno for a moment or two, before his mind looped back to the first question he’d been asking himself.  
Why.  
Why would Iwaizumi sit next to him on the bus if they weren’t going to talk about what had happened? And he waited for him, even though Oikawa didn’t ask him to, and Iwaizumi even paid for his meal. He provoked him enough to make him promise to tell what had been bothering him.  
But then he figured Iwaizumi probably hadn’t noticed any change in their relationship. It was, after all, Oikawa who had screwed up by confessing to him in the first place. It was only him who had started to act differently, like something was wrong, even though to Iwaizumi it was clearly _not_. Everything between them was okay. Iwaizumi was still by his side, and Oikawa couldn’t have wished for more.  
“But …” he said out loud.  
“But?” Iwaizumi curiously looked at him.  
Oikawa sighed. They had reached the auditorium. “I don’t see anyone.” He let go off of Iwaizumi’s hand. He didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, and he was sure that Iwaizumi wasn’t going to get hit by a car anymore.  
“Are you wearing your contacts?” Iwaizumi asked, perhaps a bit mockingly. But when he saw Oikawa quietly shake his head, he squinted. “They’re over there,” he pointed to an entrance where he saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa, along with some other students.  
“Oh, right. Let’s go,” Oikawa said. He gripped his umbrella tighter and pursed his lips for a moment. When they reached the others, he smiled as beautifully as always and immediately included himself in the ongoing conversation.  
Iwaizumi, though, stepped under the canopy to protect himself from the rain and only watched from his spot. He was sick of Oikawa’s behavior and as well as he knew him, he knew _exactly what_ the problem was. He waited for some time and tried not to think at all. He wanted to sleep because he was so tired, so exhausted but he knew that would only get him in trouble.  
“How much time do we have left?” he asked Hanamaki.  
“About ten minutes. We’re heading inside now, I think the teachers got our tickets already.” Hanamaki and some of the other students entered the building after Iwaizumi made room for them. He grabbed Oikawa by his wrist and dragged him along with the crowd, directly toward the men’s restroom. There, he pushed him against the wall – they were alone – and glared at him.  
They only exchanged looks for some time, maybe a minute or two. Oikawa didn’t show any emotion at all. Even though he told himself in his mind that he should smile, pat Iwaizumi and tell him it was okay, he couldn’t. He wanted to vomit. He felt disgusted. His face showed that he felt disgusted. He couldn’t even look at Iwaizumi.  
“Hello?” Iwaizumi said, obviously very angry and irritated. “Tell me now. We made it in time. We have ten minutes.”  
Oikawa frowned. Then he put his last bits of power into that one wannabe genuine smile, lifted his face and opened his mouth. “I’m fi-“  
The heavy sound of a strong hand hitting against a puffy, soft cheek echoed across the entire restroom and was probably heard outside of it, too. Oikawa’s face fell to the side, his body rotated and he almost landed on all fours. He caught hold of the sink next to him and froze, shocked.  
Iwaizumi panted, rapidly raging, but he didn’t yell. He just glared at him, pushing away the fact that he had hit him so hard that even _his_ hand hurt.  
“Would you _stop lying_ to me? I _know_ you’re not fine and I know _why_ you’re not fine.” He growled. “If you want to keep pretending, that’s okay. But don’t give me this look then. If you want to pretend, I can pretend with you. Just don’t walk around like you’re about to collapse because I will not look at you like that.”  
Oikawa ignored his burning cheek, turning red and maybe even a little blue from the slap. He looked at his friend, trying very hard not to explode. He wanted to scream at him again, he wanted to tell him that it would have been easier if the truck just ran over him, in fact, if he was never born.  
“Okay,” he said. He wasn’t sure what he agreed to. “We have to go now. We’ll miss the movie.” He offered him a quick smile. Then he just walked out, like nothing had happened. Iwaizumi followed him, a little disappointed, a little angry and a little relieved.  
They got the last two tickets and therefore had to sit together. Oikawa was happy but he was also tense. Iwaizumi _knew_. Oikawa didn’t want him to _know_.  
They got to their seats together with the rest of the class. The movie was playing ‘under the sky’, or rather outside, but under a roof. The rain had stopped almost entirely. It was still cold and blankets were available by the entrance. Oikawa took a blue one and Iwaizumi took a red one. They sat in silence while the others were talking, waiting for the movie to begin. The lights were still on and Oikawa’s heart was pounding.  
Was he brave enough?  
No, he wasn’t … or was he?

Oikawa saw how the lights were slowly fading out and people started talking quietly. That was it. He had this one chance.  
“Hajime, I’m in love with you. And I _mean it_.”  
Iwaizumi sat on his chair with his mouth wide open. He didn’t have time to reply because the lights went off the very next moment and people in the auditorium shut up. Oikawa wrapped the blanket around himself, while Iwaizumi only covered his legs.  
None of them could really focus on the movie, though. One was worried about the reaction he didn’t get, the other one obsessed with the words he just heard. Luckily, they were sitting in the very back row so their teachers didn’t pay much attention to them and they could easily both trail off. 

The movie was about relationships between family members. It was a complicated movie, difficult to understand, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn’t even bother _trying_ to get it. Sometimes they accidentally looked at each other at the same time but quickly turned away from each other. Sometimes one of them kept his gaze on the other for a little too long.  
When the audience laughed, Oikawa and Iwaizumi instinctively laughed along. When the audience was deadly silent, Oikawa and Iwaizumi took their time to think properly. Or, if you wish, they _tried_ to think properly.  
They were sitting about two rows behind the rest of their classmates because the tickets got messed up, but they didn’t mind. At first, Oikawa thought it was going to be a problem. And he was probably right, even if he didn’t know what Iwaizumi was thinking about. The latter wasn’t really sure himself, either. 

The movie ended. People didn’t leave yet, though, because the producers, the director and script writers were coming on stage, but they talked. Iwaizumi used the moment to turn his face to Oikawa, grabbing his wrists and blinking at him speechlessly.  
“I … Me … I really like volleyball,” he blurted out, completely flustered.  
“I know that. What’s wrong with you?”  
“I mean, I like you like I like volleyball.” He thought for a second. Yes, that sounded about right. He looked down. He was so embarrassed. He bit his lip.  
Oikawa sat in his chair, probably imagining he had schizophrenia or something, because Iwaizumi _did not_ just say that. “But why did you say then … That you don’t?” He stared into Iwaizumi’s eyes, doubting his teammate’s words. He was pretty sure Iwaizumi had just said that to mess with him, or to make him feel better.  
Iwaizumi looked more or less hopeless. He just shrugged. “Because I didn’t know? I didn’t realize my feelings then. I’m so sorry, I wish I’d known before. And now I had to hurt you because of that …”  
Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand. He leaned in and covered his lips with his own just as people started applauding the team behind the movie they had watched. It felt kind of ironic and pathetic but neither Iwaizumi nor Oikawa cared. Oikawa didn’t know if it was the right thing to do, but letting Iwaizumi blame himself for something he didn’t have control over was something the pretty setter wasn’t going to do.  
He suddenly understood why Iwaizumi had sat next to him on the bus, and why he had waited for him and decided to spend those hours alone with him. He had probably just been waiting for the right moment, but it just simply hadn’t come. Or, as Oikawa understood it, he had taken it away because he’d made it all about himself again. He’d sulked instead of listened, and he’d ignored instead of letting Iwaizumi _show_.  
He hugged his neck tightly and pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s again, this time even closer than before. He didn’t want to stop. But he also didn’t want to go on, because they were surrounded by probably hundreds of people and he didn’t want them to see. He wanted it to be _their_ moment. So he broke the kiss, blushing, and he looked at Iwaizumi with a slight lack of confidence.  
“Don’t blame yourself … It’s okay. At least now you know. I’m sorry I ruined today, like I always do.”  
Iwaizumi hit the back of Oikawa’s head. “Don’t sweat it, idiot. I’m sorry I slapped you, though. You deserved it but I think I hit you pretty badly. Is that a bruise?” Iwaizumi covered his mouth with his hand but Oikawa quickly shook it off with continuous hand gestures and a silly smile.  
“Don’t worry, you didn’t hurt me at all! I mean … It’s probably a bruise but I probably bumped into something, don’t worry.”  
Iwaizumi blinked at Oikawa and scanned his frightened face, then he stretched his hand out and put it on his cheek softly. “You’re an awful liar, Oikawa. I’m sorry.” He pecked a quick kiss to his cheek and quickly looked away. “We should probably pay attention.”  
The director of the movie was still talking on stage but since Oikawa couldn’t really see his face, not even with his glasses, he didn’t care at all. He just squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand again and tried to listen. He knew he would get a quick scolding from Iwaizumi if he tried to bother him. 

After the talk with the director and the cast, Aoba Johsai returned to their buses to go back home. Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn’t speak much and they didn’t even walk next to each other but they weren’t mad at each other. In fact, Oikawa felt very warm in his chest and he felt like smiling even though nothing was going on. Iwaizumi was the same, just a bit cooler about it. He kept his hands in his pockets and his gaze centered on the floor. Oikawa talked to Hanamaki and Matsukawa for some time, until they reached their bus.  
“Oikawa-kun!” one of the girls called. He turned to them with a smile and waited for them to catch up. “Will you sit with us on our ride back again?” They looked at him, hoping he would say yes.  
“Ah,” he sighed out, placing one of his hands on the back of his neck. “I was thinking about taking a nap now … Sorry … I’ll sit with you next time.”  
The girls made a disappointed sound but they agreed on how cute Oikawa was, wanting to take a nap on the bus.  
Oikawa politely smiled at them before he joined Iwaizumi on the bus, unusually cheerful.  
“I thought you were going to take a nap,” Iwaizumi said when he saw a bright smile on his friend’s face. He placed himself comfortably by the window already and looked up at Oikawa with his sleepy eyes.  
“I am,” Oikawa replied. “Just not right _now_. How can you possibly even think about sleeping after … _That_?” Oikawa awkwardly flailed his arms around.  
“You mean after the kiss?” Iwaizumi was so casual about it that it made Oikawa cringe and turn into a furious blushing ball.  
“You can’t say it in front of everyone, Iwa-chan!” He covered his blushing face and quickly sank down into his seat, to avoid drawing too much attention to himself.  
Iwaizumi just shrugged. “Relax, it’s not like anybody’s listening to us.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, we’re listening,” Mattsun said.  
“And we saw it, too,” Makki added. They turned around and leaned over their seats. Oikawa and Iwaizumi furiously blushed and tried to hide or look away but they weren’t too successful. Iwaizumi suddenly looked very fragile, like a small child with his big eyes and pink covering his face. Oikawa just hid in Iwaizumi’s chest.  
“That’s right, we got you,” Makki said. “Don’t worry, you’re cute.”  
“We won’t tell anyone,” Mattsun added. “But please don’t have make out sessions in our locker rooms, that’s so gay.”  
Iwaizumi facepalmed but he didn’t say anything. He just patted Oikawa’s back and kept quiet, because he knew that _‘anything he said could and would be used against him’_.  
“Alright, now,” Makki said. “We’re also going to take a nap so we’d appreciate it if you kept quiet back there. We don’t want to hear you exchanging your saliva, that’s gross.” He and Mattsun turned around and sat in their seats after that and Oikawa huffed into Iwaizumi’s chest.  
“Iwa-chan, I’m so embarrassed,” he cried. He hugged his body. He used his embarrassment as an excuse to move closer to him and Iwaizumi knew it pretty well.  
“Shut up. There’s nothing to be embarrassed of. Now sleep.” He pushed Oikawa away and adjusted his position a little, so he could feel a bit more comfortable.  
“But my back hurts-“  
“Sleeeeeep!”  
Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer, he let him lean on his shoulder and they soon both fell asleep on the bus, forgetting about the bad things that happened to them and only looking forward to their future together. 


End file.
